Character Profile: Captain Fasiha Prince
- . . . . . . . 'Character: Captain Fasiha Prince' . . ROLE: . Personal Pilot to Director Madison . SBIN: . #CP7-A00992-0307988-01FP'*' . . GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . Pakistani-American, FROM: . Norfolk, Virginia USA, . FACTION: . :::::::: -- USAF, :::::::: -- The Corporation, :::::::: -- The Madison Family, . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::::: -- USAF - (B-52 Bomber Pilot), :::::::: -- Corporation Pilot, :::::::: -- Madison Family Pilot, . ORIENTATION: . BiSexual, PARTNER / SPOUSE: . __________, SO / GF / BF: . __________, FAMILY: . :::::::: - __________, :::::::: - __________, FRIENDS: . :::::::: - __________, :::::::: - Chief Master Sergeant Richard Penrod, :::::::: - Director Christina Madison, :::::::: - Sir Ryan Madison, :::::::: - Lady Sarah Flynn, :::::::: - __________, . HAIR: . Brunette, EYES: . Hazel, HEIGHT: . 5' 4", . . . - - - Fasiha's Island - - - . . . ---- 'Background:' A former US Air Force Pilot, Fasiha was the youngest pilot to ever fly the gigantic B-52 bombers into combat for the US. Fasiha flew in a number of dangerous situations, developing nerves of steel behind the controls of any aircraft. She's often seen piloting Director Madison for business around the world in a special Convair CV-990VX or across the Islands in a floatplane. . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- USAF Career -' - B52 04.jpg B52 2.jpg 2883577682 76a10d42d7 b.jpg B52 AR4.jpg CB.jpg B52Climbing_1.jpg b52guam_20081125.jpg b52sbaghdad.jpg b52tropicfury_20090228.jpg b-52-981995b.jpg b-52-991081c.jpg b-52_8.jpg b-52g-dfst8712398.jpg carpet_bombing_by_archangel72367-d45yc37.jpg USAF-bomberformation-B2-Spirit-B52-Stratofortress-B1B-Lancer.jpg Carpet_bombing.jpg b-52_with_troops_on_wings.jpg B-52_800.jpg B-52_In_Flight.jpg B-52_Ordnance_Display.jpg B_52_dropping_bombs.jpg b52-bomb.jpg - "''B-52 Gallery" - - . . Fasiha flew B52 Bombers in the USAF. . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Current Career -' . - - "''Madison Airfleet" - - . . . . CV-990VX . "Emerald" - VIP Business Jet Bell-430VX . "Onyx" - VIP Private Helicopter Cessna Citation-10VX . "Phoenix" - Private Jet Cessna Caravan-VX . "Sapphire" - Floatplane . . . . . ---- 'Transportation:' __________ Information __________ __________ . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- 'Personal Land Vehicles:''' ______ Info __________ . :::::::: -- Purple '''Jeep ''Wrangler 4X4 . - . (Madison Villa Garage), :::::::: -- Purple Jeep ''Wrangler'' 4X4 . - . (__), :::::::: -- ____ ______ ______ Scooter . - . (Fasiha's Island), :::::::: -- ____ ______ ______ Scooter . - . (Madison Villa Garage), :::::::: -- ____ ______ ______ Scooter . - . (__), :::::::: -- ____ Golf Cart . - . (Fasiha's Island), . - - "Fasiha's Personal Vehicles" - - . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- 'Personal Watercraft:''' ______ Info __________ . :::::::: -- '''Chris-Craft 20' ''Silver Bullet Speeboat, :::::::: -- __________ Yacht, . - - "Fasiha's Personal Watercraft" - - . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- '''Personal Aircraft: ______ Info __________ . :::::::: -- Black & Silver MD-Helicopters MD-500E Light Helicopter, :::::::: -- __________, . - - "Fasiha's Personal Aircraft" - - . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- '''Work Aircraft: __________ . :::::::: -- "Emerald" Convair-Eddington CV-990VX ' VIP Business Jet, :::::::: -- '"Sapphire" Cessna Caravan-VX ' VIP Floatplane, :::::::: -- '"Phoenix" Cessna Citation-10VX ' VIP Private Jet, :::::::: -- '"Onyx" Bell-430VX ' VIP Business Helicopter, :::::::: -- __________ XXX, . - - - - "''Work Aircraft" - - - - runway_lighting.jpg Madison Spare Num-3 CV990.jpg|CV-990VX Luxury Business Jet 2.jpg bell430_bw.jpg|Bell-430 Behind the Madison Villa 1197518.jpg 0977718.jpg N430CE_2.jpg|Bell-430VX Onyx VIP Helicopter citation10.jpg|Citation-10 World's Fastest Small Private Jet 1490038736_ad8b9f7ed7.jpg cit_x_ext01_1280x1024-1024x819.jpg cit_x_flt05_1280x1024-1024x819.jpg Citation10-.jpg citation_10_ext.jpg netjets-citation-10-2.jpg oehjawh3.jpg oehjaheadonur4.jpg 008CaravanIMG7262CP.jpg|Cessna Caravan Floatplane blog-amphib-cessna-caravan_mg_3474.jpg 84807.jpg caravan_014.jpg Interior-Cessna-Caravan.jpg|Interior Cessna Caravan Floatplane vh-pga-cessna-208-caravan-moored-at-the-great.JPG.500x400.jpg . . . . . ---- '''Housing: __________ . -- Fasiha's Island -- . . . ---- 'Personal Weapons:' . __________ . :::::::: -- Custom Colt M4A1 - 5.56x45mm - Carbine in purple digital-camo scheme, :::::::: -- Beretta Model-92 - 9x19mm - Handgun in nickel silver, . . - - "Weapons" - - . . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals:' . ______ . :::: - __________ Black Panther, :::: - __________ Fox, . - - . . . ---- 'Gallery:' . - - . . . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . . . . ---- . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '-- THE CORPORATION --' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '-- THE MADISON FAMILY --' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '-- CHARACTERS --' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .